Dirty Thoughts
by GeistCorsola
Summary: Liet's on an outing with America but can't seem to get his mind out of the gutter! Alfred, however, is delighted. AmericaLithuania AlfredToris YAOI oneshot


Liet blushed cutely. "It was awfully nice of you to invite me out like this, America-san…" Alfred laughed. "Think nothing of it! Isn't it great to get together with old friends? And, how many times do I have to tell you to call me Alfred? You're not working under me anymore."

Liet smiled sweetly. "Okay… Alfred. I'm really glad Russia-san let me come… How did you convince him?"

Alfred grinned. "Easy! Because I'm the hero, of course!" Liet frowned. This didn't quite answer his question, but he shrugged it off and smiled. He was so glad to be with Alfred again.

Alfred swung an arm around Liet, much to his surprise. "This movie's great! You're going to love it!" Liet uncomfortable began to get that hot feeling he got when Alfred touched him. _Calm down,_ he thought to himself. _And whatever you do, don't picture him naked!_

As Alfred picked up their order of popcorn, he failed to notice the awkward look of discomfort on Liet's face. _Don't think about it, don't think about it, don't think about it… BIG, HOT, JUICY COCK-oh my god!_

Alfred directed him towards the theatre and they sat down in the front row. "So, Liet, what's your favourite horror movie? Do you watch them often? What was the last one you saw?" he exclaimed eagerly.

"Dick!" Liet flung his hands over his mouth, and America frowned. "I-I mean… the one with Dick van Dyke in it!"

Alfred paused thoughtfully. "Really? I'll have to look that one up! I've never even heard of it before!"

The trailers began, and Liet sighed with relief. _Good, I can concentrate on that instead… instead of how huge Alfred's peni-GAH! Stop that!_

Yes, Liet was quite the little pervert.

As the first trailer ended, America announced rather loudly, "WOW! That looks like a great movie!" to which an audience member shouted, "Shut up, douche!" America just continued grinning boldly. "America makes the best movies, huh?"

"They're like anything I've ever seen," Liet honestly admitted. "So… how scary exactly is this movie?"

Alfred laughed. "It's not scary at all! It's a riot!"

Liet sighed with relief. "Oh, that's good."

It was a lie.

Thirty minutes into the gore-filled, terrifying film, Liet thought that he was going to throw up. America was laughing loudly. "What a riot! Haha! This is so fake!" To which an audience member responded by throwing their bag of popcorn at his head, which promptly bounced off unnoticed.

_How is he laughing? This is terrifying!_

A sudden part made him jump, and he grabbed tightly onto Alfred's arm. Unable to tear his eyes away from the screen, he clutched onto Al and his knuckles went white. He was unaware until Alfred wrapped his big, strong arm around him, and Liet went crimson. He pulled Liet close and whispered in his ear. "Haha… you get scared pretty easily, don't you, Liet?" Alfred's breath was hot on his neck, and Liet's heart was pounding. "You're so cute." Alfred kissed him gently on the neck, and Liet's eyes widened like a deer in headlights when he realized that he was erect. _Oh, god!_ He suddenly jumped up out of his seat and ran out of the emergency theatre exit, quick as he could, before somebody noticed his boner.

He made it out to Alfred's car and got into the back seat, shaking from embarrassment. He thought he might cry.

"Liet?" Lithuania jumped. Alfred had opened other door and was leaning in. He looked worried. He climbed in and sat down next to him. "Are you okay?" Liet blushed hard. "N-no! Don't look…! I'm fine! Just go away!"

"Liet, you're totally red…"

"I just… don't feel well! I…"

America stopped. "Liet… are you hard?" Lithuania's eyes went wide. _He noticed!_

Tears filled his eyes from embarrassment. "T-that's your fault! It's all your fault! Whispering things to me… k-kissing my neck…" He shuddered at the thought. Alfred smiled sweetly and seductively, pulling in close to Liet, looking him straight in the eyes. "You got hard for me, Liet?" he questioned softly. Liet nodded cutely, embarrassed. Alfred's smirk widened. "You're fucking adorable." He pulled Liet in close and kissed him.

Liet, shocked but overjoyed, allowed Alfred to slip his tongue into his mouth. He let out a muffled moan as Alfred's warm, wet tongue massaged his gently but powerfully. Alfred pulled away and looked deeply into Liet's eyes. "Y-you're a good kisser…" Liet replied softly.

Alfred's eyes glimmered with excitement. "Let's have sex, Liet."

"Sex?"

_Oh, god, yes._

"Yeah. I wanna fuck you. I wanna fuck you dirty and hard right now…" he advanced towards Liet. "You want me?"

"Y-yeah."

Alfred pressed Liet down onto the seat and removed both of their shirts. He slowly dragged his tongue up Liet's neck as Liet moaned in approval. He eagerly planted kisses down his chest and belly, then pulled down his pants and grabbed his erect penis. "It's so fucking cute!" he laughed. He kissed the head gently, and Liet moaned softly. "Damn, you're hard. I'll bet you're so tight… I can't wait to pound that sweet ass all night long." Alfred's smirk nearly sent Liet over the edge. He then slowly dragged his tongue down to Liet's base, then back up again, as Liet sighed passionately. Alfred engulfed Liet's cock with his mouth and moved it up and down, his tongue softly massaging circles all over his dick, then teasing the slit in the head, licking up the precum. Liet's chorus of pleasured moans were heaven. Alfred knew he was getting more and more turned on as his cock grew hotter and harder. He pulled Liet's pants down and then his own and grabbed a butter packet from his pocket (courtesy of the concession stand). He lathered it on his erect dick, moaning at the feeling. Alfred positioned himself and thrust into Liet for the first time, taking his breath away.

Their loud grunts and pleasured moans chorused together as Alfred steadily worked up the rhythm, smacking his large, thick cock into Liet's tight ass, as it grew tighter and tighter with each thrust. Alfred sped up and, encouraged by Liet's harmonious moans, grabbed his cock and caressed and fondled it lovingly, before picking up speed with that too and fapping it at lightning speed, making Liet's moans nearly screams as he began to deliciously climax, sending America into one as well. Liet writhed and moaned, his fingers clawing at the seats and his toes curling tightly as Alfred pounded him over and over. He savoured the wonderful moment as his cum splashed across his chest at the feeling of Alfred's hot liquids splattering all over his insides. Breathing heavily, Liet still managed to moan a few times as Alfred licked the fresh cum up off his tummy, making sure to get every last drop. He then turned Liet over and began licking his way up his thigh, and then maneuvered his tongue inside Liet's ass as Liet moaned softly. He licked up every last drop of cum, painfully slowly, and Liet was in ecstasy. When Alfred was finished, he pulled Liet on top of him, into his arms, grinning like he had conquered the world. He kissed Liet lightly on his eyelid and held him tightly as they both breathed heavily, cuddling. "Best… fucking night… ever."

Wow. My third yaoi fic, but first time I've taken that much time to build up to the sex, lol. Third time writing about Alfred but my first time writing him as a seme, haha!

If you love Hetalia yaoi, be sure to keep a watch on me!

Please review and tell me how you liked it!


End file.
